Electronic torque wrenches are commonly used in automotive and industrial applications to apply a predetermined amount of torque to a work piece, such as a threaded fastener. For example, a fastening system may require tightening components such as a nut and bolt to a desired amount of torque or within a desired torque range. Securing the fastening components at a desired torque setting allows for secure attachment of the components and structures related thereto without under-tightening or over-tightening the components. Under-tightening the components could result in unintended disengagement of the components. Over-tightening the components could make disengaging the components difficult or could damage the components or fasteners. To prevent under-tightening or over-tightening a torque measurement can be made while tightening the components, for example, a nut to a bolt, to meet a target torque setting or to apply a torque within a desired torque range, such as a torque wrench.
Such torque wrenches are calibrated on a regular basis and have internal components that may be subject to damage if the wrench is accidentally dropped or impacted against another item. However, since torque wrenches are commonly used in automotive or industrial applications, accidental dropping or impacting the wrench occurs frequently, typically resulting in damage to wrench components or aversely affecting calibration.